


Title Winners

by TheaterTherapy



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Arnold's a good bro, Con's too good for this world, First Kiss, Kev's a dick but his heart's in the right place, M/M, Show Choir, Show Choir References, Tap Dancing Accidents, competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterTherapy/pseuds/TheaterTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Choir!AU</p><p>With the looming threat of a rival team winning the Grand Championship, Kevin Price makes it his personal mission to win the trophy. But when a bright eyed, red headed choir boy comes along, Price is faced with a difficult decision: Win the trophy or his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Competition Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! 
> 
> I've been apart of the Showchoir scene for close to 6 years now, and I thought it would be fun to take some of my insights from show choir and make it into a story, because common, I could totally see these two dorks being apart of something like this. 
> 
> I keep the show choir terms pretty vague, so hopefully if you aren't as familiar with something like this, the story will still be easy to follow. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments section. 
> 
> Small Disclaimer: The show choirs listed below are made up, and are not based on a certain team. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, I know I had fun writing it! :)

Not even the excitement of Competition Day could negate how uncomfortable sitting on a bus for three hours felt. Kevin shifted restlessly in his seat, trying to find a position that didn't make his back hurt or his neck ache. He sighed in defeat when he realized the rest of his trip would be spent in uncomfortable shifting and restless energy. The brunette turned to the curly haired boy beside him, obliviously watching a Star Wars movie on his iPad. 

Kevin nudged his friend in hopes that he would pay him some attention. The boy blinked in surprise at being taken out of his galactic battle. Turning, his gave his best friend a large smile.

"Hey, Kev-!" He shouted, forgetting he still had his headphones in. The brunette quickly slapped a hand over his friend's mouth, trying to quiet him before he woke up half the bus. Arnold quickly removed his earbuds with a sheepish smile. Kevin could only roll his eyes at the boy's antics. The brunette had quickly bonded with the show band's drummer after the disastrous first week of rehearsals, making the two inseparable ever since.

"So, I heard that Park City Velocity is going to be competing today." The brunette said, trying to keep the sarcastic tone from his voice. Arnold rolled his eyes, immediately realizing the brunette's competitive side coming out. The Show Choir team Kevin spoke of was one of the best in the state, managing to defeat every team at competitions. It always managed to rile up Kevin, who had made it his personal mission to personally destroy the team with awesome choreography and mind blowing vocals. 

Arnold quickly put his hand on Kevin's shoulder before he worked himself into a fit. "Buddy, buddy. It's five in the morning and we still have two hours until we get there. Let it go." Kevin huffed, but settled back into his cramped seat to sulk. Arnold smiled and went back to his movie. Kevin shifted again, pulling his blanket tighter around his broad shoulders and leaning against the cold window. He closed his amber eyes and fell into a restless sleep. 

 

~*~*~

Someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name. Kevin scrunched his eyes and tried to grumble out a scathing remark. Unperturbed, the shaking continued.

"Kevin Price, get up! The Director wants us in the room and unpacked in 30 minutes!" A voice that sounded eerily like Oliver Davis said, causing the brunette to crack his eyes open and squint at the figure above him. He groggily sat up and looked at the empty seat beside him. It seemed Arnold had left to retrieve his instrument and forgot to wake him up. The brunette grumbled and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. Mentally cursing his best friend, Kevin quickly grabbed his garment bag and exited the bus. Cold air assaulted his lungs, making the boy feel more alert and awake. Maybe he could buy a cup of coffee at the concession stand without anyone noticing? Shoving that idea to the back of his mind, he walked into the obnoxiously decorated corridor of the host school and was immediately assaulted by the smell of hairspray and baked goods. 

Kevin felt a warm sensation sweep down his spine. Here, in the crowded halls that seemed to be permanently covered in glitter, was where Kevin Price could do something incredible. He would be the team member to lead his choir to victory, to a Grand Championship! Practically buzzing with energy, he quickly found the 'Salt Lake City: Evolution,’ sign above the door. He smiled happily and entered the nicely decorated room which was already filling with his teammates. They smiled back, delighted to see that their star member was in such a good mood. Gotswana, an exchange student from Africa, walked up to the brunette with a kind smile. 

"How's your ankle, Price? I still think about that performance, and it blows my fucking mind." He said jokingly in his thick accent, giving the brunette a crooked smile. Last competition, Kevin had twisted his ankle and continued to perform as if nothing were wrong. The dark skinned man had carried the brunette off after the show and helped wrap his ankle. He still liked to joke about it though, as to not let Kevin's ego inflate too much. 

Kevin chuckled lightly and companionably slapped his friend on the back. "My ankle's doing fine. And you know what the Director would have done if I had walked off mid-dance break." Gotswana grinned knowingly and continued to unpack his suit and quick-change. The brunette followed his lead and claimed a little section in the corner as his own before doing the same. 

The background noise of his teammates conversing was suddenly silenced. This was enough to pull Kevin from his quiet musings as there was only one person he knew who could silence a room like that. He turned around and straightened his shoulders as the Salt Lake City ‘Evolution’ director walked in. He was a commanding presence, standing at 6' 4" with a scowl that would terrify the hardest of men. It left the Show Choir kids scrambling for cover and averting their eyes. They secretly called him General B, as he ran his Showchoir more like a warlord than a choir director. No one was brave enough to call him out on it, though, as he had taken their sorry excuse for a team and made them one of the best in the state, winning title after title. Kevin gulped and stood taller, anxiously waiting for direction. 

"As I'm sure you're all aware, we are up against our hardest rival yet, Park City Velocity. If I see slack from any of you, I swear that I will personally kick your sorry ass off the team. Am I clear?" He declared as he met the eyes of his skittish choir. They nodded, trying to avoid his terrifying one eyed stare. He dismissed them after that to watch the shows and amp themselves up for their own show. Kevin found himself walking around with Arnold, trying to navigate the narrow halls without running into other people. 

"Hey, Kevin! What'd you think of the new Star Wars trailer?" The pudgy man exclaimed over the bustling crowd of people. The brunette had just turned to answer when he felt a firm jab to his side. It was enough to knock the tall boy off balance and fall to the floor, grabbing hold of the nearest thing to him. They tumbled to the ground together, the person on top of Kevin letting out a startled shout. Sheet music, presumably what the other person had been carrying, lazily floated to the floor, turning the already chaotic hallways into complete anarchy. Sounds of annoyance and anger could be heard from onlookers, but Kevin ignored it and tried to push himself back onto his elbows. He could already feel a bruise forming, which irked him to no end. 

Remembering that he had most likely grabbed hold of a stranger, Kevin sat up to greet them with his perfect Mormon smile, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't put up too much of a fuss. He looked up to the sight of vibrant red locks, cerulean blue eyes, pale skin, and a crooked grin that made Kevin's stomach do funny things. 

Oddly enough, that's how Kevin Price met Connor McKinley. In a crowded hallway at a Show Choir Invitation, sheet music raining down around them.


	2. Ballads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin learns more about the stranger he knocked down.

The first thing Kevin noticed about the pale boy was his eyes. He hadn't even spoken to him yet and he could already tell he was an open book. Those cool blue eyes told a story without him having to say a single word. Kevin watched as those orbs lit up with annoyance as his sheet music scattered across the tiled floor. 

Leaping into action, the brunette tried to hopelessly pick up all the sheet music as he spouted out half baked apologies. Once he was sufficiently satisfied that he had gotten them all, he turned back to his counterpart. This was a mistake, because he was met with the full force of those beautiful eyes staring right at him. Kevin watched as several emotions flitted across the freckled boy’s face, but ended with a look of confusion. He wondered why, until he realized he had just been blatantly staring at him for God knows how long. Embarrassed, the brunette said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" Kevin said, shoving the sheet music back into the bemused redhead's hands. "Not that I wouldn't have noticed you. I'd defiantly notice someone like you, I mean-" He stopped before anything else could escape his mouth. The boy seemed to take it all in stride, though. Grabbing the brunette by the hand, he led them both to an empty doorway to keep them from blocking the crowded hallway any longer. Kevin took the time to mentally slap himself and pull his confident demeanor back into place. 

"Sorry, I figured it would be easier to carry on a conversation here rather than being trampled in the hallway." The boy smiled crookedly, making Kevin's knees feel weak. "I'm Connor, by the way, and apology accepted."

"Kevin, and I really need to watch where I'm going. Did you get all your sheet music?" He asked as he gave the redhead-Connor's- hand a firm shake. He could feel sparks leap across the pads of his fingers as they released, making his hair stand on end. 

"I hope so. Heavenly Father knows I'll have hell to pay if the pianist is missing a page to the ballad." He replied casually as he leafed through the disorganized pages. He sighed to mask his irritation and looked back up at the brunette. "Well, I can't really do this here. I'm going to go find a quiet place to sort through all this."

"Good luck finding a quiet place, here. I think you'd have to go on the roof for that." Kevin joked, running a hand through his neatly coiffed hair. Connor chuckled and smiled up at the brunette, making his dimples indent cutely. It was then that Kevin made the decision to spend his free time with the redhead, whether he liked it or not. 

"Hey, Connor. Since this is my fault, how about I buy you something from the concession stand and help you sort through this music, okay?" He asked, letting his hand lightly rest on the redhead's shoulder. Connor blushed adorably and looked back up at Kevin with shining eyes. "That'd be nice, actually, considering this was all your fault." Connor joked, making the brunette chuckle as well. Kevin was just about to comment on the redhead's blush when an overexcited Arnold came crashing into the doorway, followed by a beautiful brown skinned girl with bouncy curls.

"There you are! I saw everything from down the hall! Are you alright, Connor?" She asked in accented English, making the redhead turn a deeper shade of red. "Did everyone watch that happen?" Connor asked as he nervously fiddled with the music. 

"I am afraid so. Luckily, I don't think Michaels noticed you drop all of his music." She replied with a soft smile. It was at this time that Kevin realized his usually talkative best friend had yet to utter a word. He turned to his curly haired companion to find him staring unabashedly at the girl. Connor noticed this as well and took the initiative. 

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Connor, and this is Nabulungi. Nabulungi, this is Kevin and his friend..." Arnold stared at Connor before turning back to the curly haired female.

"Arnold! I'm, I'm Arnold!" He said, sticking out his slightly sweaty palm. Nabulungi only smiled sweetly and returned the gesture, finding the drummer's awkwardness rather endearing. 

"Nom-bon-jovi. What an exotic name!" He exclaimed. The girl laughed at the misinterpretation, as she was used to Americans butchering her name. Kevin rolled his eyes at his best friend's lack of tack. 

"Why don't you stick to calling her Naba? We all do." Connor insisted, trying to help the curly haired boy as much as possible. "In fact, why don't you go watch some shows with her! Naba and I were just about to, but considering that I have to sort through all this-" He waved the mass of sheet music around- "I can't very well do that, now can I?" 

Arnold looked like he had just met George Lucas in person. "Sure! I can do that!" He delightedly took Naba's hand and led her to the Main Stage, leaving the other boys in the dust. Kevin looked at Connor in amazement. "You didn't have to do that." Connor shrugged.

"I know. But you can't tell me those two weren't making heart eyes at each other. I was just doing them a favor, I'm nice like that." Connor replied sassily as the two walked down the hallway in search of a quiet place to work. Somehow, they managed to find a quiet nook in a relatively deserted stairwell to take on the test of righting all the music. Connor laid the music out and began the painstaking process of putting it back together as Kevin straightened out the creases. 

"You're doing Run to You by Pentatonix? That's a pretty bold choice for a ballad." He said, clearly impressed. The redhead shrugged as he neatly ordered the music. 

"It was difficult, what with the five part harmonies, but my choir's put a lot of work into the piece, and hopefully it pays off for night finals." He said, smiling sincerely at the sheet music. Kevin raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to the redhead to get a better look. "I'm sure it'll be amazing, Con." 

"Con?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Con. A nickname? Oh, Kev, you really shouldn't." The redhead said wickedly. Kevin couldn't fight the blush that spread across his face. "Well, yeah. If it bothers you that much, I can stop." 

"It doesn't bother me." Connor said quickly, trying to reassure the nervous looking brunette. "Oh, good!" He replied awkwardly. They fell into a companionable silence, both working to put the score back together. The redhead slipped the last page into place and let out a satisfied sigh. 

"There, done!" He exclaimed happily, examining the finished product. Kevin grinned as well as he looked over the redhead's shoulder. Connor turned to him with a sincere smile, catching the brunette off guard. He felt caught in his blue gaze, making Kevin's heart melt a little. Connor smiled bashfully and looked down at his pale hands.

"This ballad means a lot to me, Kevin. It-I..." He trailed off, staring sadly at the gently gliding notes on the page. The brunette cocked his head to the side, a tinge of worry crawling up his spine. "Connor?" 

Kevin watched the redhead take a deep breath and straighten his shoulders with conviction. Seeming to come to a conclusion, he turned back to the brunette. "Hey, Kevin, can I tell you something kind of personal? I know we met, like, ten minutes ago, but you have that All-American Boy Scout look to you that says I can open up and ramble." 

"Thanks! I think." Before Kevin had the chance to deduce whether that was an insult or a complement, Connor had already turned toward him with large eyes. 

“This is just so weird saying it outloud." He spoke quietly, looking somewhere over Kevin's shoulder. The brunette tried to ignore the haunted look that descended upon the redhead's face. 

"Please share." He said kindly, trying to use his boyish charm to make the other boy feel more comfortable. It seemed to work, as Connor returned with a modest smile.

"You know how choir directors are always telling us to find our own meaning in the song and connect with the emotion of it?" Kevin gave a small nod of understanding. "Well, I guess my interpretation just kind matched up with what was going on in my life, right now." The brunette waited for the redhead to continue, knowing it must be hard to put these feelings to words.

"For me, this ballad had to do with faith, lost faith, specifically. I'm a Mormon, by the way." Kevin burst out into laughter. At the redhead's hurt look, the taller man clapped a comforting hand over his shoulder. 

"I'm a Mormon, too!" He giggled. This caused Connor to laugh as well, making his eyes light up with excitement. "That explains the poster-boy smile." The redhead said wisely, covering his mouth with his hand to stop giggling. Once the boys had calmed down, Connor turned toward Kevin again, seeming more comfortable with sharing.

"Anyway, lost faith. I'm sure you're all too aware of the rule against homosexuality, right?" A solemn nod. "I used to get so mad at God and at the Church. I thought, 'Why would God make me this way and then put me in a Church who'd excommunicate me if they found out.' It makes me sad saying this, but I lost my faith in Heavenly Father for a long time, until a friend of mine came along and reminded me what it means to have faith in Him. He does everything for a reason. Sure, I'm still looking for it, and it's exhausting, but I have hope. And I won't stop 'running' until I figure out what it is. That's why this ballad is so important to me." 

A thick silence seemed to envelop the usually deafening sounds of high school students clambering to get ready for their set. Kevin settled back against the wall in thought. He, like Connor, had had similar thoughts, but had pushed them to the back burner for more important things, like being the most incredible member on his team. Turning to the boy, he hoped what he had to say would reassure the redhead that he was right in opening up to him.

"I think you're right, Con. Thank you for telling me. And if you can relate your story across to the judges, I'm sure you'll make it into Night Finals no problem. And, just for the record, it gets easier." This made the redhead beam and wrap his arms tightly around the brunette's broad shoulders. He spoke into his shoulder, muffling his words. "Thanks, Kevin." Pulling back with a smile, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Sure, I can't come out yet, but Show Choir makes it easier. For fifteen minutes, I can be anyone I want to be on that stage, and no one can judge me for it."

"Well, the judges can judge you for it-" Kevin said cheekily, before being cut off by a playful slap to the arm. 

"Common, Mormon Wonder Boy, no more sob stories. I came here to watch some of the best choirs in the state, and you are not going to stop me!" The redhead pulled Kevin to his feet with surprising strength. He barely had time to blink before he was pulled back into the fray of dancers and exaggerated warm ups. 

He smiled brightly as Connor led him by the hand to the auditorium turned Main Stage. Knocking this boy over had definitely been one of Kevin's happier accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Show Choir References  
> A Show Choir Set list usually consists of the Opener, 2nd Song, Ballad, Guys' Song, Girls' Song, and Closer. Kevin and Connor were organizing the ballad, which is usually a slower song used to show off a choir's vocals. I saw a choir do the song "Run to You" acapella and it was super impressive, so I thought it would fit well here. 
> 
> If you have any questions, drop 'em in the comments. :)


	3. Leave The Tap Dancing To Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Show Choir References  
> Sweeping: When a choir comes along and wins every/most titles the competition has to offer. Usually, this means the choir won the Grand Championship, Best Vocals, Best Choreography, and Best Band.

“Kevin, are you alright?!” Stars danced in front of his eyes, floating lazily in his tunneled gaze. The brunette looked up a bland ceiling, blinking slowly. 

“Woah, yeah. I-I’m good, just got the wind knocked out of me. Are you okay?” He asked, trying to push himself up to his elbows. A pale hand reached into his line of vision and helped him sit up. 

“I’m not the one who fell, Kev. And that looked like a particularly nasty one.” Connor replied, trying his best to diagnose whether the boy had given himself a concussion or not. He gently rubbed the back of the boy’s head, and besides a small bump, he seemed fine. Maybe trying to teach Kevin his tap dancing routine from his show hadn’t been the best idea. Having never tap danced paired with a slippery floor was pretty much asking for a disaster. Connor felt guilt shoot through him as he pulled the other boy to his feet. He thanked his lucky stars that no one had been around to witness the surely funny accident, as they had found a deserted classroom to practice in.

“Maybe--Let’s just take a break from the tap dancing for a while, okay?” Kevin mumbled as he leaned on him for support. Though relatively small compared to the brunette, Connor was surprisingly strong. 

“How about I teach you some of the partner dances I do in the show?” Kevin asked, rubbing his head and grimacing at what he found. The redhead nodded eagerly, just happy to know that Kevin wasn’t hurt enough that he couldn’t dance. “This one is pretty simple, if you’re willing to be the girl in the situation.” Connor nodded and placed a hand on Kevin’s broad shoulders and the other in his warm hand. The taller man didn’t hesitate to pull the redhead closer as he placed a firm hand on the small of the his back. Connor bit his lip and tried to conceal the blush that spread across his pale cheeks. 

Kevin didn’t seem to notice the other boy’s shyness as he led him through a series of simple steps, humming quietly as he did so. Connor slowly let himself melt into the other boy’s embrace, enjoying the warmth and the way he seemed to effortlessly lead him around the room. The brunette suddenly lifted Connor off the ground and dipped him, making him giggle and hold on tighter. 

Kevin could feel the exact moment Connor’s walls came down, as the redhead suddenly went pliant in his grip and allowed himself to be gracefully led around the room, even going as far as to improvise some of his own moves into the dance. His heart fluttered and his cheeks tinted pink as he watched Connor easily move with his own body, practically melding together as the imagined melody seemed to crescendo. He matched him step for step, letting Kevin lead but always seeming to hold control over the brunette. Just when Connor was about to spin back into the brunette’s broad chest, he slipped, eerily similar to what Kevin had done not ten minutes before. 

Connor found himself held firmly against a hard chest. He blinked owlishly, recognizing too late that Kevin had securely wrapped himself around the redhead, making it impossible to move. The dancer felt the steady intake of breath as the brunette chuckled, and could feel the warmth of him seeping through his clothes. Freezing, he didn’t notice the way the brunette stared down at him with affection.   
Connor breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he hadn’t completely fallen on his ass in front of his crush. Remembering who exactly had caught him, Connor looked up at him with burning cheeks. Amber eyes stared back, their faces a hairs breath away. 

“Thanks for catching me.” He mumbled, cheeks aflame. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Kevin replied, sounding oddly breathy. If he leaned in just a tiny bit more, he could press his lips against those rosy pink ones, and Heavenly Father, did he want to. Connor turned wide eyes on the brunette, who looked at him with half lidded eyes and an earnest expression. 

“Um, we should get going. I heard a team is doing a disco theme, and I’m kind of interested in if they pull it off.” Connor said, quickly disentangling himself from the brunette’s hold. Kevin blinked in surprise but allowed the redhead to move away and awkwardly a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sure.” He said, trying not to sulk. Connor smiled weakly and took him by the hand.

~*~*~

“I swear, if I have to sit through Let’s Get Loud one more time I’m going to find the choir director who put it on and complain.” Connor whispered over the slightly off-key rendition of the Jennifer Lopez song. Kevin put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He and the redhead had been sitting through the shows, making arrant comments about the song selection to the choreography to the costumes. They were careful to keep their voices to a whisper, but Connor still managed to draw laughter from the brunette. His stomach hurt from suppressing the sure to be obnoxious and inappropriate giggles that would definitely get him some dirty looks, but it was worth it. 

He couldn’t remember laughing this hard in a long time. As he spent more time with the redhead in the dimly lit auditorium, the more he found his infatuation for him growing. Kevin found himself staring at Connor instead of the choir more than once, and had to mentally shake himself. Connor must have thought he was so weird! The brunette was starting to freak out. Usually, he would just use his charismatic personality and debonair good looks to charm his way into the good graces of whoever he was trying to impress. With the redhead, though, he felt like a bumbling mess of words and actions trying to not stumble over his own feet. Dang it! He was Kevin Price! He was not going to let this charming show choir boy make a lovestruck teenager out of him! This resolve was thrown out the window when Connor took him by the hand and led him out to the cafeteria after the show. 

“I feel like not even the show choir world can redeem sparkly bellbottom pants. That’s very 2008.” Connor commented blithely as he shoved the remains of a walking taco into his mouth. Kevin shrugged, taking a sip of his water. 

“Yeah. There’s no coming back from Disco. In my opinion, it should’ve been left in the 70s.” Connor snickered and smirked at the brunette with a sly look. “So Kev, how are you going to convince me that your show is better than platform heels and Farrah Fawcett curls?” The brunette rolled his eyes and let his usual confidence take over. 

“I’m pretty sure I can top That’s The Way I Like It and hotpants, thank you very much. First of all, my show is based around the new age of show choir choreo, which gives us an edge. I’m talking about big picture visuals, complex arm motions, the works.” The lunchroom began to clear out for the next show, but Kevin ignored it, instead waving his hands passionately as he described his show to the intent redhead. “-I sweeped the last competition I was at. It was incredible!” He exclaimed excitedly. The redhead nodded, finding Kevin’s confidence endearing rather than narcissistic. One thing struck him as odd, though.

“What do you mean, you sweeped? Don’t you mean we swept, as in, you and your choir. A team effort?” He questioned, cocking his head to the side innocently. This stopped Kevin in his tracks. He gaped, trying to find the right words to tell the redhead. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s a team effort, sure, but there’s a reason we do so well. Connor, I’ve won the MVP Award two times now. I unofficially lead the team because they all look up to me. I plan on winning my team a Grand Championship, too, and-” Connor put his hand up to stop the brunette. 

“Kevin, have you ever heard of the saying that a team is only as strong as their weakest link? It’s not a singular person’s efforts that will win you a title, it’s everyone working together as one ‘entity.’ Just… put some trust into your team, will you? For me?” The redhead asked earnestly. Kevin stared at him with wide, imploring eyes. It seemed that this thought had never crossed his mind, having only been focused on being the most incredible member on his team. Connor took his hands and gingerly wrapped his soft ones around them, looking at the brunette with a pleading gaze. Snapping out of his self induced haze, Kevin took in the sight of the genuine emotion on Connor’s face.

“I guess… I guess I can do that.” He slowly started to lean in, watching the redhead lick his soft, pink lips guiltlessly. Kevin could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest as he met approving blue eyes. Connor seemed to be doing the same, sizing the brunette up and leaning in closer, until they shared the same breath. The brunette could feel his eyes closing, tiny wisps of red hair brushing his forehead. He had just turned his head to the side and was just about to lock lips with the angelic looking boy who seemed to be just as interested in him, when a shrill ringing of a cell phone went off. And just like that Connor was gone, removing his hands from Kevin’s to dig out his cell from his pocket. 

“Hello?” He answered, a pink blush coloring his pale skin cutely. A look of terror crossed his face as he lept up, practically knocking Kevin out of his seat. The brunette took a deep breath, trying to process what had just happened. He had lost his kiss to a freaking’ iPhone, for Heavenly Father’s sake! 

Connor hung up quickly after that, turning to shoot the taller boy a sad smile. “I’m so sorry, Kevin, but I have to go! My choir performs in thirty minutes, and I’m not even into my suit, yet! Gosh, I-” The brunette shushed him quickly with a hug. He pulled back, keeping the redhead close. “Hey, don’t worry, I understand. Go knock em’ dead, okay?” Connor smiled widely and managed one last parting squeeze before turning and disappearing into the sea of people. Kevin knew he probably looked like a besotted fool when Arnold found him, but he was willing to take the gentle teasing if it meant he could think about Connor.


	4. Velocity Performs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Show Choir References  
> In a normal show choir competition, all groups competing will perform once, called Day Rounds. They will be scored and ranked from 1st, 2nd, etc. The top 6 teams will then compete in Night Finals, and the Grand Champion, 1st Runner Up etc. will be announced.  
> In the story, at the moment, Connor's team will be competing in Day Rounds, while Kevin's team hasn't performed yet.
> 
> -Girl's Feature: All the boys leave stage to change while the ladies get a song to themselves.

“Kevin! She’s the prettiest, smartest, most perfect person I’ve ever met!” Arnold gushed as he and Kevin took their seats in the rapidly filling auditorium. The brunette couldn’t tamp down the genuine smile that spread across his face at his friend’s lovestruck rambling. Truth be told, after the frizzy haired boy had found him in the cafeteria, it had taken more willpower than Kevin was willing to admit to not gush about the redhead. 

“You two seemed to really hit it off, from what I saw.” Kevin interjected when Arnold had stopped for breath. Arnold nodded enthusiastically, practically knocking his glasses off in his excitement. “She let me talk about Star Trek, for like, ten minutes straight! I’m not sure how much she understood, but still. Ten minutes, Kevin!” The brunette patted his best friend on the back with pride. He knew Arnold had a hard time relating to people, especially girls, so hearing that he had found someone he could connect with warmed his heart. 

“So, have you asked for her number, yet? I bet she’s just waiting to text you.” He smirked as he watched Arnold visibly pale. “Oh, Heavenly Father! I hadn’t even thought of that! What if she laughs at me?! Kevin, you’re good with the ladies, what do I do?!” The chubby man wailed, grabbing Kevin by the shoulders and shaking. 

“Woah! It’s okay, calm down! I’m here for you!” Arnold looked up at him with starry eyes. “She’s obviously interested in you, I mean, common! She let you rant about Star Wars-” 

“-Star Trek,-” 

“--Star Trek, for ten minutes! And did she do that one thing that girls’ do when they like you?” Arnold cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. “What thing?” 

“Well, when a girl likes you, she-” Kevin coughed and raised his voice several octaves, “-Oh, Arnold, you’re so witty and charming!” He gently shoved his friend on the arm and giggled obnoxiously. "Stop it, you’re so funny!" He watched as Arnold's face broke into a brilliant smile. 

"That's what that was about?!" He shouted as he squirmed in his seat excitedly. Kevin laughed and nodded along with his friend as the lights began to dim. He shushed Arnold and turned toward the vacant stage. "Hey, who's performing, by the way?" 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next group is last year's Grand Champion. Under the direction of Mafala Hatimbi, they have set their sights on qualifying for regionals and placing in nationals. Please welcome to the stage, Park City Velocity!" 

The brunette clenched his teeth and slumped into his seat. He didn't need the reminder of the team that always seemed to have the upper hand. He vowed that this year would different. Huffing and rolling his eyes, he watched as the sharply dressed group entered and took the stage...and then his heart sank in his chest. Right in the front row, a shock of vibrant red hair stood out against the black backdrop and blue lights. 

A drum beat seemed to rattle through Kevin's core, making him bite his lip and flinch. The starting notes of the opener rang out as the choir moved purposely. The brunette sank into his chair, making his best friend turn and give him an bemused look. "Hey, Kev, look! It's Connor!" He tried to whisper. The taller man could only manage a strained smile. 

Sitting through Velocity's show was one of the hardest things Kevin ever had to do. Watching the boy he had quickly found himself infatuated with competing against him was... well. It was almost too much for him to bare. It only got worse when the opening notes of Run To You began, and Kevin watched as Connor let the audience see his hurt, his pain. God, he was so expressive! He made Kevin want to run up on stage in front of everyone and embrace him, make him hurt just a little bit less.

He soon found his thoughts spiraling downward. Had it all been a game, a pastime until the performance? Was Connor really the type of person to befriend one of the better members of their hardest rival just to throw them off? He had heard rumors of Velocity stooping to those levels just to scare off competitors, but was he just another person to get played? Why didn't he mention what team he was on? What would his own team think if they found out? So many questions went unanswered while Connor bounded back onstage and gave a title winning performance for the closer.

He clenched his hands in anger, knuckles going white as small crescents appeared on his palms. No! He would not allow this beautiful, talented boy rob him of his championship! 

He firmly planted himself in his seat as the crowd rose to give the choir a standing ovation. Anger and hurt kept him frozen, making Arnold reach down and pull him to his feet. The brunette clumsily clapped and tried to see over the crowd as the redhead smiled and bounced offstage. Kevin bit his lip and followed numbly after Arnold, who was off on a tirade about how Nabulungi’s skin was the shade of a latte, or some nonsense like that. He wasn't quite sure, too caught up in his own thoughts to pay much mind to his eccentric friend. Kevin soon found himself in the homeroom, but something seemed off.

Seeing the nervous faces of his fellow team members scattered around the tiny makeshift classroom was enough to break him out of his thoughts. Quickly approaching one of the better tenors, he impatiently tapped him on the shoulder. When Eric Schrader turned around, he was met with a downtrodden looking Price. 

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Seeing the usually confident man look so sad was starting to freak him out. Kevin looked around the room warily before speaking.

"Why does everyone look so... nervous?" Kevin asked, looking around for their director. He made them nervous, yes, but the energy in the room seemed different. Like they were fighting a losing battle. 

"Did you see Park City perform?" He asked before sighing and popping his hip to the side. Kevin nodded solemnly, understanding dawning on him. "They had props, a backdrop, several costume changes. Did you see the tap number? Heavenly Father, how do we even compete with that?" Eric said, running his hands through his nearly gelled hair. The brunette pouted as he remembered Connor in tap shoes. He was easily the most talented boy up there, which irked and enamored Kevin to no end. Something akin to anger started to bubble up inside his chest, making him squeeze his fists and close his eyes tightly. It was building through, running through his veins and setting his lungs on fire. Deciding to run with the feeling, he quickly demanded the attention of the room, which was all too easy considering how scared everyone looked.

"Alright guys, that's enough! We are not letting Velocity get under our skin and eat us from the inside out before we even have the chance to perform! You all know how hard we've worked to get here! The hours spent cleaning choreography and singing until it felt like our vocal chords were bleeding. I'm not going to watch as we just let them take a Championship away from us just because they have some flashy lights and sparkly costumes." Kevin ranted, meeting the eyes of each of the members. A curvy dark skinned girl met his gaze, a hint of excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"And how are we going to do that?" Kalimba questioned, making the other female singers around her perk up. Kevin met her gaze, cocksure of his answer. 

"We have something that Park City doesn't." He paused, watching as the choir leaned forward in anticipation. "We have soul. That's something a choir built on flashy presentation and money can never have." Pushing his ego down, Kevin turned and smiled softly. "I honestly think we can win." 

"He's right! And the panel of judges is different from last year, so maybe they'll like us more than they liked Park City!" Noah Neely shouted, making the boys around him cheer. 

"Ladies, I know for a fact we have the fiercest Girls' Feature* in all of Utah. I'm not gonna stand by and let some preps take that title from us." Kimbe announced, hands placed confidently on her hips. The girls cheered excitedly, which in turn made the boys start clapping and shouting as well. Kevin raised his hands and the room immediately fell to his attention. 

"So, who's ready to give those judges a show they won't be able to place anywhere but first?" He said with an expectant smirk. The room burst into cheers and cries of affirmation, the nervous energy of before completely forgotten. One by one, the team gathered together in a circle, linking arms and waiting for Kevin to lead the group in a cheer that they always did before they competed. 

"Who are we?"

"Evolution!"

"What do we do?"

"Bring the house down!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Attack!"


	5. Evolution Takes The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Show Choir References  
> -Judge's Critic: After a performance, the team will be taken to a private room with one of the judges and given feedback about their performance.  
> -Platform Risers: A set of 4 risers that increase in height the further back they go up.  
> -Guys' Feature: The girls leave the stage to change and the boys get a song to themselves.

Connor exited the Judge's Critic with a smile. Overall, it had gone well, with only a few minor criticisms and suggestions on how to improve the show. As he walked, he was joined by a short, blond haired boy and his boyfriend.   
  
"James, Chris! I think that was our best performance to date!" He said cheerily. His best friend nodded and gave the redhead a sideways glance.   
  
"Agreed. You definitely seemed eager to impress." He said knowingly, making Connor begin to sweat a bit. He shrugged, trying to keep his face neutral. This was one of the only cons of being BFF's with Chris. The boy had some psychic ability of knowing when something was affecting Connor without the freckled boy saying a word. "Of course I was trying to impress. I want to place well for night finals and-" He was cut off by a Pop Tart being waved in his face. Where it had come from, he had no idea, but he didn't feel like questioning whether Chris had kept it in his suit pocket the entire performance.   
  
"Don't try that excuse with me, Connor. It was so obvious, even James noticed." He said, staring lovingly at the dark haired man beside him. James grabbed Chris' hand and interlocked their fingers.   
  
"Sorry, but he's totally right." He said modestly. Connor hung his head and ran a hand through his ginger curls. "Was it that obvious?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to let on as to the reason for his stellar performance. The couple only nodded, waiting for the reason. When none came, Chris rolled his eyes and glared at his best friend.   
  
"It's a boy, isn't it?" Church stated, making Connor gasp and turn to look at the handsome man. He couldn't deny it, though. Seeing Kevin in the audience just did something to him. Like he could nail every move or sing any note without having to hide anything. As much as he hated to admit it, the show he performed was more for Kevin than the judges.   
  
"He's definitely hung up on a boy." He heard James whisper to Chris, who giggled and nodded. "Oh, big time." Connor rolled his eyes and kept walking. The couple locked eyes with each other and nodded before running up and each taking an arm.   
  
"Who is he? Is he competing today? Do we know him? Please tell me it's not Steve." Chris shot off, almost skipping with his excitement. Deciding it wasn't worth trying to lie to Chris, Connor took a deep breath. "His name's Kevin, yes he's competing today, no you don't know him, and that was in 5th grade, let it go." The blond let out an gleeful yell and shook Connor rather forcefully.   
  
"When do we get to meet him? Please tell me you at least got a picture?" He begged, tugging childishly on the redhead's arm. Connor blinked in surprise, before he felt his heart sink.   
  
"I didn't get a picture. I didn't even ask for his number! I don't even know his last name!" The redhead wailed as the gravity of his situation sank in. James pat him on the back sympathetically. "It's okay. I'm sure someone has a program with pictures of all the competing teams. You can just point him out and Chris and I will do he rest. This one must be pretty special, Connor." The redhead blushed cutely and ducked his head in embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah, he's pretty great." He admitted. The couple laughed and pulled the ginger man back to their room, where they quickly changed and made their way back to the auditorium. They wanted to get good seats to see Salt Lake City's _Evolution_ choir. After having heard how the group had a record of dominating the show choir scene, the boys wanted front row seats to see what all the hype was about.   
  
"This next group has its' sights on winning a Grand Championship this competition season, and has set out to make this competition season incredible. Please welcome to the stage, Salt Lake City: Evolution!"   
  
The room burst into cheers of excitement and adoration, making Connor's ears ring pleasantly. He always enjoyed competing against ambitious teams. Getting to perform and see just how far his team could push was something he just couldn't seem to get anywhere else.   
  
The applause died down as _Evolution_ took the stage and lowered their heads. A violin played out a melancholy melody, accompanied by a cello. Connor leaned forward, heart beating quicker as the lights changed colors and reflected off the women's red dresses. Suddenly, the drums took over, reminding Connor of a thunderstorm. Then, he saw something that would have made him fall over if he weren't sitting in a chair.   
  
Kevin appeared from the top of the back riser, mic in hand and dangerous smile on his face. The redhead's heart quickened as he took in the sight of a sinfully black suit that hugged the brunette in all the right places. His black dress shirt and red tie matched the female team members perfectly, making Kevin look very sharp and suave in comparison. Connor quickly grabbed Pop Tart's arm and squeezed for dear life. Chris gave him a started look as he took in the sight of the swooning boy.   
  
"That's him! That's him! That's Kevin!" He shouted over the beating drums and wailing guitars. The blond's eyes widened dramatically as he turned back to the soloist. "That's him?!" He shouted back, clearly surprised. Before Connor could reply, Kevin brought the mic to his mouth and started singing.   
  
_"I was born with lightning in my heels. Sewed a spur onto my ankle, bit a horse under the steel._  
 _And I lost hope, when I was still so young._

_Had an angel on my shoulder, but the devil always won._

  
_“And oh, I lost it all when I got here._  
 _And I can feel you even now._  
 _Breakin' horses in the sky._

_I can taste you in my rage,_  
 _And in the sweat upon my brow."_   
  
Connor could hardly breath, afraid to break the spell Kevin had seemed to cast on him. He was just so... intense. He was thankful for the relative darkness that hid his surely blushing face. Kevin hadn't been wrong when he said he was one of their best members. He sang like no one Connor had ever heard before, and he was a good dancer, one of the better ones on the team.   
  
His suit accentuated his body as he danced, making Connor squirm in his seat uncomfortably. Nothing made him hotter than a man who could sing and dance while still retaining a masculine demeanor. The poor redhead was woefully unprepared for the Guy's Feature*, which found the brunette center stage, rolling his hips sensually and singing a silly love song. At one point, James had looked over at the pale man and laughed at the complete look of infatuation. He didn't need Chris to tell him that this was Connor's mystery man, as the redhead wasn't even trying to be discreet.   
  
Evolution finished up their set with a high energy closer that included timed smoke cannons and complicated choreo. The crowd roared as they bowed, leaping to their feet and applauding like the world depended on it. Connor jumped to his feet as well, excitement and desire mixing together as he clapped. Kevin winked toward the audience before walking off, which had the redhead practically swooning. As the applause died down and the lights illuminated the auditorium again, Chris and James stared at the redhead with raised brows.   
  
"What? What are you guys staring at?" Connor asked, cocking his head to the side. They both shot the redhead a disbelieving look.   
  
"Really, Con? You were practically drooling. I thought we were going to have to stop you from going up on stage and jumping his bones." James said matter-of-factly, smirking at the disgusted look he received from him. "I was not going to jump his bones! That's just absurd, not to mention against the doctrine of- You guys are seeing things! Let's get out of here, seriously." Connor yelled, clearly flustered if the blush was anything to go by. The couple laughed, letting the freckled boy fume as they exited the auditorium. They were making their way down the hall when Chris caught sight of a sweaty but smiling Kevin making his way to the Critique. He yelled ahead to Connor, who was still quietly ranting to himself about no-good best friends and their pesky boyfriends. The redhead turned and looked in the direction of where his friend was pointing. Catching sight of crush, he flashed a white smile at Chris before running after Kevin.   
  
"Hey, Kevin! Wait up! You were incredible!" Connor called as he weaved his way through the crowd. Kevin didn't seem to hear him, though, as he kept walking. When he finally caught up to the brunette, he was taken aback by the lack of response.   
  
"Kevin! Hey! I saw your show, you didn't tell me you had a solo!" He said, smiling like a lovesick fool. He scoffed before replying with a brief, "Yep. I did." Connor pursed his brows in confusion. Had he done something to upset the brunette? Sure, he didn't know him very well, but this seemed out of character.   
  
"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked, trying to keep up with Kevin's long strides. This stopped the taller man in his tracks. He stared down at Connor before roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him off into a side hallway. Connor stared up in shock as Kevin towered over him.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were on Velocity?" He practically growled, making Connor scowl in disgust.   
  
"It never came up! Why do you care?!" He asked, shoving the brunette back to regain his personal space. Kevin glowered and puffed his chest out. "Why do I care?" He laughed dramatically, running his hands through his slightly sweaty hair. "I care, because I have been dreaming of winning a Grand Championship ever since I saw Evolution perform as a 5th grader, and every year I've watched Velocity take that away from me!" Kevin ranted, breathing heavily. Connor stared wide eyed at the boy, trying to understand what he had just been told.   
  
"Hold on. You're mad at me because you think I'm going to take the Championship away from you? Are you five?" He practically shouted, anger pulsing through his veins and making his eyes sting with tears. Kevin scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past you! We all heard the rumors about Velocity and their ways of psyching out the competition. Was it all just a game?" Kevin shouted, pushing back into Connor's personal space. Tears were freely flowing down the redhead's face at this point.   
  
"You think I'd do that to you, after what I shared with you? Well, Kevin, I guess I misjudged you." The brunette felt something akin to a needle pricking his heart, making him step back. "I-I don't know." Connor looked down, trying to salvage what was left of the situation.   
  
"Kev-"   
  
"Do you honestly think our team members would be okay with us being together? If they found out about this-this thing between us, they'd never take me seriously again. Connor-" he was cut off by a sudden burst of passion from the redhead.   
  
"You don't think I thought the same thing?! I thought maybe you'd be different, considering we hit it off so well. I don’t know you well...But if this is how you really are, I think it's better if we just- forget this whole thing ever happened… If  you win the title, I hope it's everything you dreamed of.” The brunette felt something painful snap in his chest. Before he could reach out and apologize for making the redhead cry, he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people.

  
Pulling himself together, Kevin hung his head and went off to the Critique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's Solo comes from Chasing Twisters by Delta Rae. I saw a girl sing this solo and it was amazing, so I thought Kevin might kill it, too. :P


	6. Night Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold and Naba tag team the boys, and the Grand Champion is announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Show Choir References  
> -Best Male Soloist Award: At the end of the night, before the Night Final results are read, individual awards are given out. This award is given to the male who the judges thought was the best, over all other male soloists competing.  
> -Just something I wanted to point out; A team can place first in Day Rounds and still not win the Grand Championship. They could be moved down, depending on where the judges feel they should be.

When Arnold found Kevin after their performance, he had to take off his glasses and wipe them clean to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He may have had a penchant for lying, but he swears on his drum set that what he saw was absolutely true.    
  
Kevin Price was curled up in the corner of the team's empty classroom, surrounded by coffee cups and candy wrappers. He was currently binge eating some cookies Kimbe had made, looking as depressed as Arnold had ever seen him. He approached cautiously, as it seemed the brunette hadn't noticed anything outside of the realm of caffeine and chocolate.    
  
"Kevin, what happened?!" He yelled, quickly grabbing the Tupperware container from him and holding it out of his reach. The taller man tried to make a grab for it before realizing it was useless. He slumped in on himself, clutching his knees to his chest. He looked up at his best friend with watery brown eyes.   
  
"I'm drowning my sorrows in junk food and caffeine, what does it look like? Now give me back my cookies!" He exclaimed childishly, making Arnold roll his eyes. Having been with Kevin for so long, he could easily read past the conceited tone and see that Kevin was really hurting. He sat down next to him and placed a heavy hand on his back.     
  
"Not until you tell me why you suddenly decided you wanted to binge eat all the cookies that were supposed to be for the entire team." Arnold said calmly. Kevin looked at him guiltily and buried his head in his knees. His stomach hurt and he couldn't tell if it was from the junk food or the fact that he was such a dick to Connor. Staring imploringly at Arnold, he decided his best bet was to ask Arnold for advice and pray he didn't make a Star Wars metaphor.    
  
"This is about that one guy, isn't it? That really good tap dancer from Park City." Arnold asked before Kevin could interrupt. The brunette nodded and looked longingly at the cookie box. The curly haired man shoved them behind his back so he couldn't make a grab for them. "Okay. Was he not the person you thought he was? Did he criticize your hair or something?"    
  
"No, he was perfect. I'm just not the person he thought I was." Kevin lamented, grabbing a now cold cup of coffee and grimacing at the bitter taste. Arnold quickly grabbed it from the brunette's pliant grip and put it to the side. He only sulked and grumbled about his lack of caffeine in the immediate area. "What'd you do, Kev?"    
  
"Arnold, what would you do if you met this incredible person that you just wanted to give the world to, and then you told them that they were trying to take away your Grand Championship and you couldn't be together." Kevin sobbed, running his hands through his flat hair. Arnold patted his back and let the brunette tire himself out.    
  
"Well, I guess I would apologize like crazy and convince them that I'd rather be with them than have the championship... Wait! Why couldn't you be together? Our schools are pretty close to each other, you could literally see him all the time." He questioned. Kevin shook his head and mumbled something unintelligible. "What?"    
  
"I said, that's not what I meant! If the team found out I was dating someone on the rival team, they'd never trust me ever again!" He yelled, throwing a coffee cup across the room. Arnold flinched back at the sudden movement.    
  
"Wait! You think that we'd judge you just because you want to date someone on Velocity? That's so  _ stupid _ !" Obnoxious laughter filled the room as Arnold clutched his stomach. "Seriously, man! You told that Connor guy that you couldn't be together because you were on different teams? Are you Romeo and Juliet?!” He fell into another fit of giggles as the brunette glared daggers at his head.    
  
"Buddy, buddy! Maybe that's how the team thought back in 2011, but things are different now. Everyone wants to win because they have worked the hardest and were the best, not because they used and cheated people to get it. I'm pretty sure our choir wouldn't even care if you date him. They'd probably think you guys were cute." He said through giggles. Kevin stared at him in shock. Sure, his best friend was a bit of a bumbling nerd at times, but he always had the right words to say when it really counted.   
  
"I really screwed up, didn't I?"    
  
"Pretty much." Arnold turned and handed him the cookie container back. "And Kevin? Would you rather have a trophy you can look at through the glass, or a boyfriend who you can cuddle up to after rehearsals?" The brunette thoughtfully took the box and bit his lip in thought. Arnold widely smiled.   
  
"Common. Say I'm right. Say it!" He poked Kevin in the arm, making him giggle and push his friend away. "You're right, okay!"    
  
"I'm here for you, pal. Hey, why are you giving me that weird look?" Arnold asked as Kevin turned an unsightly shade of green and covered his mouth. He bolted out of the room faster than Arnold had ever seen him run.    
  
"That's what you get for not sharing any cookies with me!!" Arnold yelled after him.    
  
A curly haired girl popped out from around the corner, looking into the room with interest. "Naba!" Arnold shouted and got to his feet. "I take it everything went well?" She asked in her adorable accent.    
  
"Besides the vomit, yeah, it went great! What about Connor?" He asked, walking over to the petite girl.    
  
"He was very upset, but I think he sees Kevin's perspective, now." She answered, taking the curly haired man's hand in her small ones.    
  
"So it's up to them, now?"   
  
"Yes, I think so." They fell into an awkward silence, Arnold staring at their interlocked hands in glee. Nabulungi batted her dark eyelashes at the boy and smiled sweetly.   
  
"Did you remember to tell him that Evolution came in first in Day Rounds and made it to Night Finals?" Arnold gasped and stared at  Naba with large eyes.   
  
"I completely forgot!!! I was just trying to keep him from drowning himself with coffee!!" The dark skinned girl laughed and gave his hands a gentle pull.   
  
"I am sure he will figure it out. Why don't we grab a snack, and you can tell me about this--Lord of the Rings." Arnold's face lit up and he practically ran out of the room, dragging along a giggling Naba.   
  
"Okay! I think I saw some maple glazed donuts at the concessions stand!"   
~*~*~   
  
Kevin wiped his mouth as he exited the stall, praying he hadn't gotten any vomit on his shirt. He inspected himself in the mirror, noting that his shirt was fine, if only a bit rumpled. Kevin's skin was pale and clammy, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more prominent, but he was happy to note that his hair seemed to have survived the impromptu bathroom break.    
  
He straightened out his clothes in the mirror and rinsed his mouth, but was suddenly interrupted by the loud speaker echoing off the walls of the empty bathroom.    
  
"The doors will be closing in five minutes. If you would like to see Park City Velocity compete in the first slot for Night Finals, please make your way to the auditorium." Kevin gasped, practically choking on the water he was drinking. A sense of urgency filled him, making him turn and run toward the performer's entrance as quickly as he could. The halls were mostly deserted, making it easy for Kevin to swerve through hallways and staircases. When he reached the large metal door with a sign that said 'Choir Entrance Only,' he didn't hesitate to yank it open and sprint down the dimly lit corridor.    
  
He could hear Velocity warming up, and he stood outside the room they were in to allow himself to catch his breath. His lungs ached and his throat felt scratchy, but he ignored it in favor of looking in. He could see the vibrant red hair from across the room, and it gave his heart a violent throb. It was then that his situation hit him. He had just run like a bat out of hell and snuck into a private warm up for a boy he hardly knew, and he hadn't even prepared what to say! Kevin didn't have much time to think, though, as the performers began to exit, barely paying him any mind. The brunette held his breath as he saw the drained redhead exit with a short blond boy and his taller boyfriend. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of the pale boy and pulled him off to the side.   
  
"Hey, what are you--" He yelled as Kevin dragged him off into a side corridor.    
  
"Connor, listen. I know this all seems crazy, but if you'd just give me a second to explain, I--" Connor pulled away and aggressively adjusted his suit.    
  
"Do we have to discuss this right now?! I'm going on in like, two minutes!" He said, clearly miffed. Kevin's face fell, and he looked down. Connor noticed the change in behavior, but held his ground.    
  
"I know, I know. I just-- wanted to apologize. I did some thinking and, well. You were right. I shouldn't let my team dictate who I'm allowed to date. They probably wouldn't even care, anyway, I was just being, well. Me. I let my ego get in the way and- I.... I'm really sorry, okay, I never do this! I hardly know you and I don't think you'd be the person to lead me on in order to win. I-- Um... think you're incredible... Just, have a good show, Connor. You deserve to win the Championship." His shoulders slumped and he began to walk away dejectedly. Connor felt his heart begin to melt, watching the brunette walk away.    
  
"Kevin, wait!" The taller man spun on his heel, not bothering to keep the look of hope off his face. "Yes?"    
  
"You're so egotistical and mean...but you're also the most fascinating guy I've ever met. Heavenly Father, just--" he hit the brunette in the chest, making the brunette wince. "Don't ever say something like that to me again!" He said, making Kevin smile brilliantly.    
  
"So you forgive me for being such a dick?"    
  
"Only if you promise me that whoever wins tonight, nothing will change between us." He looked up earnestly at the brunette. Kevin could feel the warm feeling returning to his chest. Genuinely smiling, he reached over and gently pulled the redhead into a hug. Connor melted into his arms and burrowed his head in the crook of Kevin's neck. The taller man tilted his neck and whispered in the redhead's ear. "You've got yourself a deal, Connor." The pale man shivered pleasantly and his his smile into Kevin's throat.    
  
"Get out of here before you get yourself caught." He felt the brunette chuckle and gave him a parting squeeze. "Knock em' dead." Connor blushed as he watched the brunette turn and swiftly disappear into the dark corridor.    
  
He was defiantly holding on to this one.    
  
~*~*~    
  
Kevin snuck into the packed auditorium and found a spot next to Ryan Zelder.    
  
"Hey, did I miss anything?" He asked as Ryan pushed his glasses up his nose. "Nope, they're just about to start. Where have you been?" He questioned, giving the brunette a strange look. Kevin laughed a patted him on the back.   
  
"It's a long story." He said cryptically. The boy shrugged and turned his attention back to the stage. Velocity soon stormed the stage, making Kevin's heart swell with pride.   
  
He watched with elation as Connor gave the performance of a lifetime. He was so vibrant and beautiful, Kevin couldn't help but cheer the loudest.    
  
As the choir bowed, Connor shot a wink his way, making Kevin swoon. He ignored the teasing laughter from his team and lead them all back to the room to get ready.   
  
The night seemed to blend into a blur of sound checks, flashing lights, and glittery costumes. It was all too soon he found himself packed into the auditorium with the rest of the competing teams, all praying to be in the top spot. The announcer stepped on stage, which was met by the cheers of the audience. As he listed off individual awards, Kevin was pleasantly surprised to win Best Male Vocalist. Though he couldn't see Connor, he knew the redhead was cheering like crazy.   
  
He almost regretted it when the announcer began listing off where the teams placed. His heart sank in his chest when 3rd Place was announced, and neither he nor Connor's team had been called yet, meaning both Evolution and Velocity could have won. The air seemed tense as everyone leaned forward on their seat.   
  
"1st Runner Up goes to.... Salt Lake City: Evolution!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the story is almost over! Let's see how Kevin reacts to 2nd place.


	7. Grand Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velocity is the Grand Champion, and Kevin isn't as upset as he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh! The last chapter! :D  
> I've had such a fun time writing this, and I hope it was enjoyable to read! I want to say a special thank you to anyone who made it to the end, I know a Show Choir!AU isn't the most relatable thing to read. It was fun to connect some of my experiences with the story, though. To anyone who has been involved in Show Choir, I hope you could relate to some of these things, as well. This story doesn't cover that amount of work, time, and energy goes into a show, as well as the bond you form with your teammates. 
> 
> Well, it's been a joy. Have an awesome day! :)

The 1st Runner Up trophy didn't bother Kevin as much as he thought it would. Even having it placed in his direct line of vision didn't seem to bring him down. Before today, the brunette would have had to leave the room to not be reminded of the bitter defeat of 2nd Place. Now, though, it was only a mild sting.   
  
Seeing Connor rush the stage and celebrate with his team had made him feel conflicted. It hurt to watch the winning team celebrate, but the redhead had just looked so darn happy that Kevin couldn't bring himself to scowl. Even as his choir hung their heads and slowly walked back to their room, Kevin kept the small smile on his face.    
  
They entered their room, which quickly fell into chaos as they packed away their costumes and tried to put the room back in order. Kevin's head was spinning after the day that had unfolded, and all he wanted to do was crash on the bus and sleep until they got home, but not before their director entered the room with a neutral look on his face. The brunette froze in fear, completely forgetting that the General would have something to say about their title. His teammates seemed to have similar feelings as they stared at the director with scared eyes.    
  
"1st Runner Up." He growled, making Noah Neely yelp and hunch in on himself.    
  
"You went out there and gave the judges the best damn show I've ever seen you perform, and you got 1st Runner Up!" The brunette lowered his head in shame, trying to ignore the way it crawled over his skin.    
  
"Well, those judges must be out of their goddamn minds." Kevin snapped his head up in surprise. General B was smiling, which made his usually stern face look odd. “Great show today, kids.” The brunette was left speechless, and he wasn't the only one. His teammates looked stunned, slack jawed and starry eyed at the praise. "Now get your shit packed up. We're leaving." He said gruffly, snapping the choir from its daze. They scurried around in a panic to try and collect any odds and ends. Arnold grabbed hold of the trophy and ran out toward the bus, followed by the cheering and yelling of the suddenly rambunctious team. Kevin was just about to join them when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a deserted hallway. His confusion faded away when he met cerulean eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms securely around the redhead's shoulders.   
  
"Hey, you." He said into red locks of hair. He felt Connor giggle, which made his heart flutter excitedly.    
  
"Hey, Mr. Best Male Soloist!" He exclaimed, looking up at the brunette ecstatically. Kevin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.    
  
"Yeah..." He said humbly, taking the plaque from his bag and handing it to Connor. The redhead took it and laughed in delight. He stared at the shiny surface, which reflected his gleeful expression back at him. When he looked up at Kevin, he was met with the realization that the brunette had moved closer, arms still holding him closely.    
  
"I'm happy you won the Championship. You deserve it." The brunette whispered quietly. Connor bit his lip and looked from his eyes to his plump, kissable lips. He gulped, trying to get his mind to come up with a suitable response.    
  
"Are you okay? With it, I mean?" He wasn't sure if he was talking about kissing or the championship, but he figured he'd leave that up to Kevin.   
  
"You know, I think I am. You're happy, so I'm happy, as cliche as that sounds." He smiled. Arnold suddenly ran up, Nabulungi in tow.   
  
"Common, you two! The buses are leaving!" He yelled before he and Naba disappeared back into the main hallway. Kevin chuckled at Connor's bemused expression.    
  
"He's my best friend, what are you going to do?" He said fondly and he pulled away from the redhead and began making his way to the main hallway. Connor couldn't stop himself from calling out.    
  
"Wait! Kevin! I didn't get your number! I don't even know your last name!" He yelled, making Kevin turn and smirk over his shoulder.    
  
"It's Price, and yes you did." With that, he turned on his heels and began walking away. The redhead looked confused, before staring down at the plaque he was still holding. At a loss, he turned it over to find a piece of paper taped to the back with a number printed on it. Connor felt his heart beat wildly in his chest, and he took off running after the brunette. Finding him in the conjoining hallway, he quickly yelled his name and leaped into his arms. Kevin embraced him, and Connor did something he's never done before.    
  
Kevin felt soft, firm lips connect with his, making his heart stop. The redhead was doing a good job of kissing him breathless. With a gentle bite, Connor pulled away and stared up at the brunette with gleaming eyes.    
  
"You forgot your plaque."   
  
"How about you give it back to me when I pick you up next week."    
  
"What would you be picking me up for? We don't compete against each other next week." He asked, confused. Kevin smiled against the redhead's lips.    
  
"Because, Connor, I want to take you out on a date.... And wear that suit you use for the opener, it makes you look super hot." Connor blushed and pressed a gentle kiss to his plump lips.    
  
"Deal. And Kevin? You’re my Grand Champion.” Connor wiggled out of Kevin’s grip and ran down the hall laughing.

“Oh, my God! You’re so lame!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did end it with that lame joke. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. :)


End file.
